Carla zdecyduje
by sapphirels
Summary: Podjęcie decyzji nie było trudne. Mimo to mnie przerosło.


**_Carla zdecyduje_**.

* * *

- Carla Davis.

- Witaj słodziaku.

Uśmiecha się szelmowsko, po czym mruga do mnie swoim wąskim, ciemnym okiem. Błyszczy mi zębami mimo iż skrzywiam się na ten uśmiech. Nie po to tu jestem. Chcę, żeby przeszedł do rzeczy.

- No, nie wiem czy się nadaje. Jest za młoda. I za grzeczna.

- Och, nie wybrzydzaj. Popatrz na jej nogi i biust. Czyż nie o jej młodość względnie chodzi? Jimmy?

- No tak ale...

- Panie Collins! - skrzeczy mi po boku przyjaciółka. To właśnie ona, to Jenny wprowadziła mnie w ten świat. Jestem jej bardzo wdzięczna. Ale nie w tej chwili. Przeszkadza. Jimmy i jego wierny kompan chyba podzielają moją opinię. Lustrują moją towarzyszkę z politowaniem. Zgrzytam zębami.

- Obiecuję, nie zawiedzie się pan na tej babce. Będzie świetna. Wyskrobie panu kupę forsy już dzisiejszego wieczoru. No nie widzi pan? Mnie samej iskrzą paluszki na widok jej smukłego ciałka.

Gładzi mnie po plecach, zataczając palcem esy floresy na kręgosłupie i łopatkach. Wzdrygam się więc zabiera łapę.

- W sumie masz trochę racji dziewczynko. Ta niewinna twarzyczka w połączeniu z seksownym korpusikiem są niezwykle podniecające. No i te nogi...

- Mówiłem, przyjacielu. - wprasza się w słowo tamten drugi. Ogląda mnie z błyskiem w oczach. Wiem, że gdyby otworzył usta, pociekła by mu ślina, spłynęła by po brodzie, wsiąkając w jego czarny jak noc krawat, który wygląda tanio, bardzo tanio na tle wysokiej klasy garnituru.

- No... niech będzie. Wchodzisz w ten szajs.

Jenny rzuca mi się ramiona, obcałowując mi twarz. Pojękuje ze szczęścia co sekundę, prawie że zanosząc się na płacz.

- Och tak dziękuję, dziękuję Jim...eee to znaczy panie Collins! No i też dziękuję panu, panie Gomez. Tak się cieszę!

Moja przyjaciółka mówi za mnie, nie zawracając sobie głowy, tym, że i ja mam coś do powiedzenia. Staram się wyrwać z jej uścisku aż w końcu mi się to udaję.

- Ok, ok - poprawiam sobie dżinsową spódniczkę, odpinam guziczek przy dekolcie. - To kiedy zaczynam?

* * *

Punktem pierwszym na liście zadań do wykonania przeze mnie jest rytuał przejścia. Niezwykle ważny jak nie najważniejszy. Cenny bo nie zdarzający się dwukrotnie. To oczywiste. Jenny opowiadała mi o wielu dziewczynach będących na moim aktualnym miejscu. O dziewczynach, które wymiękły. Bardzo seksownych, wodzących za nos, jednak nie tak pewnych siebie jak ja. Wiedziałam, że mi się uda. Oprócz jednej jedynej rzeczy, nie traciłam nic. Jeszcze miałam zyskać - mnóstwo kasy, rozkoszy i prawdopodobnej popularności. Istniały ogromne szansy, że do drzwi mego małego pokoiku, zapukałby jakiś obrzydliwie nadziany biznesmen albo polityk. Albo pewien samotny aktor, pragnący odprężyć się przed zdjęciami do kolejnego filmu. Ktoś bardzo wpływowy. Ktoś, dzięki któremu już raz na zawsze wyrwałbym się spod skrzydeł niechcianej nadopiekuńczości. Liczyłam na to.

Stoję samotnie w pociemniałej garderobie przyglądając się własnemu odbiciu w pozłacanym lustrze. Zegar wybija godzinę dziesiątą. Mój moment zbliża się nieuchronnie.

Dziewczyna, która służy tutaj za kogoś w rodzaju stylistki, makijażystki i fryzjerki w jednym wykonała znakomitą robotę. Wyglądam profesjonalnie, jeżeli to określenie w ogóle wpisuje się do stanu rzeczy, w którym się obecnie znajduję.

Mam na sobie obcisły, błękitny gorset, strategicznie wysuwający na plan pierwszy moje piersi. Są mocno ściśnięte i ledwie mieszczą się w miseczkach ale nie narzekam. Wiem, że ojciec powiedziałby, że prezentuje się bardzo obscenicznie i perwersyjnie. Ale to mi pasuje. Rozkochuje się we własnej wulgarności. Mój dół zdobią kuse, także niebieskawe figi, z wiązanymi dwoma kokardami na biodrach. Wstążeczki, które swobodnie z nich zwisają delikatnie gilgoczą mi uda. Stopy schowano mi w kremowe, spiczaste buty z obcasem mierzącym trzydzieści centymetrów. Ciężko mi się w nich chodzi więc robię to trochę niezdarnie. W początkowym planie wybrano dla mnie kozaki sięgające ponad kolana ale zrezygnowano z nich ze względu na Gomeza. Wykłócił się z babką, która mnie przygotowywała, że zakrywając mi nogi popełnia najgorszy w życiu błąd. Teraz zastanawiam się czy aby na pewno ten niski, chudy jak patyk facet ma równo pod sufitem. Wycofuję się szybko z tych myśli bo w końcu o pieniądze tu chodzi. Muszę oszałamiać.

Mam natapirowane włosy i ostry makijaż na twarzy. Na ustach wyczuwam słodki smak szminki. Zabrano mi łańcuszek i srebrną bransoletkę. Powiedziano, że są za skromne. Rozumiem. Dopasowuje się. Bez buntu choć w brzuchu aż korci mnie, żeby przywrócić moje blond jasne kosmyki do ładu. Mierzę się w szklanej tafli i przyznaję, że tapirowanie to błąd. Czyżby trafił mnie piorun?

Porzucam zbędne dumania i wchodzę do lokalu. Powoli się zapełnia ale wiem, że największy tłum przybędzie tu około północy. Przyjdą dla mnie.

Rozglądam się dookoła, wodząc oczyma po neonowych światłach. Przypatruję, że kolekcji najróżniejszych butelek z alkoholami wiszących na ścianie za barem. Mam ochotę na wódkę z lodem. Zakazano mi pić chyba że klient sam postawiłby mi drinka. Ufam temu.

Przybywający goście to przeważnie dojrzali mężczyźni w wieku mojego ojca. Na tym podobieństwa się kończą. W przeciwieństwie do mojego starego, ci tutaj mają niebywale dużo siana i posiadają markę wyrobioną przez lata. Większość z nich obnosi się wytwornie i luksusowo. Nie odrzuca mnie ich wiek, mogę mieć każdego bez większych starań.

Spaceruję swobodnie po klubie, wabiąc wzrokiem po twarzach przybyłych. Uśmiechają się do mnie i przywołują skinieniem. Nie podchodzę. Jeden z ochroniarzy bacznie mnie obserwuje. Collins poinformował go, że jestem tu nowa. Rozkazał by mnie pilnował, żebym czasem nie zrobiła jakiejś głupoty. Jestem nienaruszona, jak o mnie mówi, więc nie mogę działać na własną rękę. Sprzedałabym siebie za tanio. Według niego.

Mrugam do umięśnionego ochroniarza ale nie reaguje. _Twardy koleś_, podsumowuje.

Po niecałej godzinie czuje się znudzona. Nie widzę nigdzie Jen. Dałabym głowę, że miała tu być. Skupiam się na muzyce. Unosi się swobodnie w powietrzu na tyle cicho, że spokojnie można ze sobą rozmawiać. Nie za bardzo mi tu pasuje. Tak, nie pojmuję co za idiota zdecydował się na piosenki za lat 80-tych. To tak jakby striptizerkom tańczącym na rurze puścić kołysanki dla dzieci. A co, niech mają wyzwanie!...

Robi się gorąco i duszono. Skąpo przyodziane kelnerki roznoszą ekstrawagancko ułożone na tacach jedzenie albo butelki z procentami. Goście upychają im w rajstopy ruloniki pieniędzy, dotykając je bez pardonu w odkrytych miejscach. Frywolne służebnice szepczą im co do uszu.

Na chwilę odwracam wzrok od rozgardiaszu bo czuje, że ktoś się na mnie gapi. Dwudziestoparoletni barman, wysoki z kilkudniowym zarostem wcale nie kłopocze się z faktem, że go przyłapałam. Mierzy mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów polerując dokładnie kufel od piwa. Przegryza dolną wargę i niechętnie zwraca uwagę na klienta, który ze złości strzyka palcami przed nosem mego obserwatora. _Biedak_, myślę.

Przysiadam na wolnym krześle, zakładając nogi na pusty stolik. Złote światła odbijają się, w moich pięknych wypolerowanych obcasach. Wiem, że laski z mojego kręgu nie mają ze mną szans. To ja błyszczę. To moje ciało w fantazjach pożerają nadziani mężczyźni. Czuje się zwarta i gotowa do zadania. Nie do zatrzymania. Ochroniarz - mięśniak staje po moim prawym boku. Pilnuje mojego ciała przed nachalnymi gośćmi przyfruwającymi do mnie w nieregularnych odstępach czasu. To jest pierwszy i ostatni raz. Jutro już nie będę aż tak cenna.

* * *

- Wiesz co masz robić, _lady_?

- Oczywiście panie Collins. Jenny mi wszystko objaśniła. Zresztą nie musiała tego robić. Jestem dużo dziewczynką i wiem jak się sprawy mają.

Przegryzam policzek, przyglądając się swojemu szefowi. Uśmiecha się tajemniczo, chyląc się w moją stronę. Wyczuwam na policzku jego ciepły oddech. Wodzi nosem po skórze mojej prawej części twarzy. Nie ruszam się.

- Dla ciebie Jim, moja pani - szepcze mi do ucha - Wierzę w ciebie, wiem, że jesteś warta fortunę. Nie zawiedź mnie.

Odsuwa się nie pozbywając się zagadkowego uśmiechu. Mruga do mnie okiem.

- Kokietuj, flirtuj i czaruj. Zawrócić im w głowach.

Odchodzi a ja poprawiam sobie włosy.

Tarcza z wskazówkami krzyczy do mnie, że czas mój bliski. Jest dwadzieścia po jedenastej. Każda z pięciu licytacji trwa nie więcej niż piętnaście minut. Piętnaście minut podczas, którego zarobię swoje pieniądze. Piętnaście najważniejszych minut. I finał, który zawdzięczam właśnie dzięki tym piętnastu minutom. Bo to do tego wszystkiego się sprowadza.

W umyśle zaczyna mi się kotłować. Nerwy przebiegają mi po całym ciele. Pot spływa po karku.

Nie tak miało być...

Jest gorąco i nie ma czym oddychać, wyłączono część świateł. Pojawia się coraz więcej odważnie ubranych dziewcząt, sala zapełnia się nowo przybyłymi facetami. Narasta tłok, z którego nieznana ręka chwyta mnie za łokieć. Chcę się wyrwać ale to tylko Juliette. To właśnie ona stoi za ogólną prezentacją dziewcząt podczas licytacji. Ustawia nas, wyznacza która po której wchodzi, mówi jak się pokazać by zebrać jak najwięcej szmalu.

Idę za nią, przepychając się rękoma przez zgęstniałą rzeszę. Prowadzi mnie do miejsca obok sceny, z którego mam wyjść. Nie widzę tu nikogo innego.

- Słuchaj mnie. - zwraca mi uwagę - Stąd wychodzisz na scenę główną i stajesz tam. - wskazuje mi palcem stopień, wciśnięty w centralną część sceny. Jest wysoki i niestabilny, więc zaczynam się obawiać, że z niego zlecę, mając na nogach tak niebezpieczne buty.

- Wywołają cię po imieniu, więc pilnuj się. Wejdziesz tam a kiedy zabawa się skończy, udasz się do swego pokoju i poczekasz na klienta. Rozumiesz tak?

- Tak, tak. - rzucam niemrawo bo widzę, że ona ma mnie za idiotkę. Mam ochotę coś jej wygarnąć ale w ostatniej chwili gryzę się w język.

- Wiesz jak masz się prezentować? - pyta jeszcze.

- Jenny mnie poinformowała.

Juliette odchodzi, jeszcze z oddali nakazując mi palcem bym się nie ruszała. Mówi coś mojemu ochroniarzowi - opiekunowi nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Chwilę później mężczyzna ustawia się obok mnie z założonymi na piersi rękoma.

- Zdzira. - warczę na tyle głośno by mnie usłyszał. I słyszy z pewnością ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać.

* * *

Na scenę, w kierunku której wystrzelono tysiące oślepiających białych świateł, wchodzi niski, łysawy gość ubrany w dżinsy i czarny podkoszulek. W dłoni ściska mikrofon i przysuwa go w stronę błyszczącej od potu twarzy. Zastanawiam się po co te teatralne efekty.

- Witam, moi mili państwo z całą serdecznością. Niezmiernie się cieszę, że wybrali panowie nasze miejsce i... - milknie, wlepiając ślepia w nieznany mi punkt. Podążam na nim wzrokiem. To Jim, gniewnie macha pięścią i czerwieni się ze złości. Chyba też nie podoba mu się ta teatralność.

- Eee...mmm... yyy to przejdziemy do rzeczy. - drepcze chwile, męczy się oddychaniem. - Pięć pięknych dziewczyn. Pięć czystych jak łza. Wierzę, że będzie to czarujący spektakl! - chowa się w cieniu, dobywając inny, trochę większy mikrofon. Kilka sekund coś przy nim majstruje. Przykłada do ust...

Nie wiem, która mam wyjść, Juliette nic mi nie powiedziała. Zaciskam pięści bo nie chcę być pierwsza. Tremuję się.

- Pierwszą z naszych urodziwych dziewczyn jest Brooklynn. Zapraszamy cię króliczku.

Oddycham z ulgą bo to nie ja. Głos, przystrojony w echo nie wypowiedział mojego imienia. Robi mi się znacznie lepiej.

Dziewczyna, która wchodzi na scenę jest piękna. Bardzo, bardzo piękna i niezwykle zgrabna. Jest o wiele wyższa ode mnie, ma o wiele większe piersi. Jest włosy gęste i ciemne, niemalże do pasa, dygoczą delikatnie przy akompaniamencie każdego postawionego przez nią kroku. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie ma jeszcze _tego_ za sobą.

Patrzę jak wdzięczy się i wypina przed zgromadzonymi bogaczami. Nadyma usta i obmacuje się za tyłek. Skąd w niej tyle bezwstydu?

- To jak panowie, kto jest za Brooklynn? Który z was postawi na nią najwięcej? Cena wywoławcza - 1000 dolców.

Mnóstwo rąk wystrzeliwuje ku górze. Słyszę wycie mężczyzn, donośne przekrzykujących się. Tysiączek rośnie w zatrważającym tempie. Zatykam sobie palcami uszy.

Po paru minutach jest zwycięzca. Za noc z czarnowłosym skarbem ma zapłacić jedenaście tysięcy. Jestem w szoku.

Brooklynn schodzi ze sceny w skowronkach i od razu udaje się w kierunku otyłego pięćdziesięciolatka z dorodną brodą. Chwyta go za rękę ciągnąc do korytarza mieszczącego nasze pokoje. Stary śmieję się do rozpuku. Myślę o jego brodzie i mdli mnie. Poza tym jestem zawstydzona, zmieszana i skrępowana. Powoli tracę swoją pewność, która wyślizguje mi się z pięści. Zaciskam je jednak jakby miało to coś pomóc.

Drugą dziewczyną jest Gemma, krótkowłosa blondi. Jest mniej 'otwarta' niż jej poprzedniczka ale też dość wyzywająca. Pręży się uwodzicielsko, posyłając całusy.

I znowu faceci zachowują się jak zwierzęta. Króciutka, różowa sukienka, odsłaniająca nagie pośladki dziewczyny działa na nich jak afrodyzjak. Jednak Gemma zgarnia 'zaledwie' osiem tysięcy. Spływa ze schodków niezadowolona. Ginie pośród rozgorzałego tumu.

Kolejna hot-girl to Alison.

Zaczynam się niecierpliwić na swoją kolej ale potulnie gaszę w sobie niecierpliwość.

Alison podobnie jak ta pierwsza, Brooklynn jest niesłychanie seksowna i znów zastanawiam się co one tu robią. Przyglądam się lasce z rudą czupryną, która klęczy właśnie udając łaszącą się kotkę. Miauczy i mruczy przeciągle, liżąc sobie dłoń. Według gości jest warta pięć tysięcy. Zdobywca ściąga ją ze sceny, chichocząc jak małe dziecko.

Nadchodzi pora na czwartą zawodniczkę. Powłoka niezłomności i śmiałości pęka na strzępy kiedy prowadzący wyczytuje moje imię. Kołyszę się na nogach.

- ... piękna i eteryczna. Kto da więcej?

W lokalu robi się tak cicho, że słyszę jak bije mi serce. Stoję twardo bojąc się, że jeśli spróbuję postawić krok, przewrócę się. Ochroniarz popycha mnie brutalnie.

- Carla, skarbie? Jesteś?

Wchodzę ślamazarnie po schodkach. Liczę stopnie. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że jest ich tu tylko trzy. Trzy? Wydawało się więcej...

Sunę ociężale wzdłuż sceny ku wyznaczonemu miejscu. Dygoczę niemiarowo ze spuszczoną głową. Jest mi niedobrze. Mam nadzieję, że nie zwymiotuje.

Staję roztrzęsiona na stopieniu. Mocno święcące światła wystrzeliwują w moim kierunku. Promienieją tak intensywnie, że na moment ślepnę. Zamykam i otwieram energicznie oczy by wyłapać ostrość. W końcu się udaje.

- Ile warte według panów jest nasze roztargnione złotko. Tradycyjnie rozpoczynamy od tysiąca.

Następuję kolejna kłująca w uszy cisza. Nikt nie przebija minimalnej stawki. Nikt mnie nie chce...

Nie potrafię zachęcać mężczyzn tak jak moje poprzedniczki. Nie wiem jak się uwodzi. Kiedy Jenny mi o tym wszystkim opowiadała, podsumowałam, że to banalne. Że każda kobieta jest w stanie oczarować faceta. A teraz stoję tu jak cielę, obserwując z przestrachem otoczenie.

Jest jeszcze coś. Nie jestem tak olśniewająco perfekcyjna jak tamte dziewczyny. Są wyższe ode mnie, bardzo smukłe i seksowne, nie brakuje im obfitych kształtów. Demonstrują swoje doskonałości poprzez umięśnione nogi, dorodne choć z pewnością zrobione piersi, talie jak u osy... Wyglądają jak wyjęte z ekskluzywnych pism dla panów.

Owszem, jestem chuda ale tylko chuda. Już nie czuję się atrakcyjna. Atakują mnie liczne kompleksy, mam ochotę ryczeć.

- Dwa tysiące. - ktoś zabrał głos w mojej sprawie. Tak się przejęłam, że podryguję na dźwięk niskiego, spokojnego głosu. Zatrwożona poszukuję jego źródła. Gdzieś w kącie słyszę gwizd.

Jest i on. Widzę mężczyznę na oko, około czterdziestki. Ubrany trochę inaczej niż pozostali, w koszule barwy bordowej, bez żadnych garniaków, bez krawatów i wypolerowanych pantofli. Stoi samotnie pod barem, popijając whisky. Ciężko wyczytać mi cokolwiek z jego twarzy. Chyba traktuje śmiertelnie poważnie swoją propozycje. Jakby nie chciał wydać pieniędzy w błoto? Drżę...

Raptownie rozlega się kolejny głos. Oferuje dwa pięćset. Patrzę na grubego gościa, oblizującego się do mnie perwersyjnie. Ble.

- Trzy tysiące! - krzyczy koleś spod baru. Utrzymuje ten sam wyraz twarzy.

Znowu chwila ciszy.

Prowadzący milczy czekając na konkrety. Robi to celowo. Nie przybija aktualnej stawki choć mógłby to już zrobić z pięć razy. No ale jak? Trzy tysiące to zbyt mało. Stanowczo.

Pojawia się kilka propozycji. Postronni obserwatorzy zacierają ręce. Robi cię ciekawiej. Nie zniosę tych krzyków, kiedy tak o mnie 'walczą'. Krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Poczucie winy dociska mnie prawie do podłogi.

Coś do mnie dociera.

Chmara śliniącym się gapiów, którzy dobijali do mnie, przed tym cyrkiem, w którym tkwię, całe to przedstawienie...

Zbiera mi się na płacz.

Dopiero w tej chwili to widzę. Zapala mi się czerwona lampka.

Jestem wystawiona na sprzedaż jak towar, jak marny towar. Sprzedający próbują mnie wcisnąć byle komu za wygórowaną cenę. To dla nich najważniejsze. A ja zmylona, szybkim przypływem gotówki, zgodziłam się na to traktowanie. By mnóstwo podjaranych facetów, gapiących mi się na tyłek fantazjowano co zrobiłoby ze mną kiedy zejdę ze sceny.

Ale alarm ostrzegawczy w mojej głowie nie dotyczy tak naprawdę tego. W końcu byłam świadoma jak będą mnie tu postrzegać, jakie ruchy zaczną wykonywać na mój widok.

Najgorszy, najbrutalniejszy jest fakt, że próbując wyrwać się z błotnistej kałuży wpadłam w jeszcze większe bagno. I pożarła mnie własna zachłanność.

Kontrola. Właśnie to.

Jeszcze kilka dni temu uważałam, że to ojciec mną panuje, trzyma mnie w garści, ma nade mną pieczę.

To od tego zapragnęłam się wyrwać, pakując się w to miejsce, w którym obecnie się znajduję. Zażyczyłam sobie samodzielności, własnych wyborów. Przede wszystkim - własnego, kierowanego wyłącznie przeze mnie życia. Bez wtykania w nie niepożądanych nosów.

Cóż, tu jest prawie identycznie, jak pod władzą starego, tylko że o sto razy gorzej. Tutaj więcej osób wzięło sobie do rąk mój los. Dzierżą go ludzie wysoko postawieni z kieszeniami upchanymi dolarami. Prawdopodobnie nazywają mnie swą marionetką albo maszynką do robienia pieniędzy.

Wieczorami delektują się czerwonym winem, zabawiając się moją próżnością.

Wpadłam z deszczu pod rynnę, utknąwszy tam na dobre.

Mój licznik wynosi w tej chwili osiem tysięcy. Sporo kasy, mimo iż jej gromadzenie idzie o wiele oporniej niż hot girls.

- Dziewięć tysięcy. - krzyczy raptownie mężczyzna w bordowej koszuli. Powinnam go zachęcić by dał więcej, stoję jednak jak kołek wbity nierówno w ziemię.

Uświadomienie sobie kilku istotnych elementów, włączonych od niedawna do mojego życia sprawia, że wszystko dookoła przestało mnie obchodzić.

Już mnie nie mdli, już się nie krępuję. Przypatruję się bandzie idiotów i godzę się z nadaną mi kontrolą bo wiem, że od niej nie zdołam uciec.

To nie ojciec, który prawdopodobnie żywi do mnie jakieś uczucia tylko buldożer, zmiatający ze swojej drogich wszelkich przeciwników.

- Dziewięć tysięcy siedemset za małą! - mamroczę, wychudzony elegancik, bujając się w przód i w tył, w wyniku przyjęcia zbyt silnej dawki alkoholu, jaką wlał sobie w usta. Mam nadzieję, że padnie za niego. Nie miałabym wtedy dużo do roboty bo ledwie trzyma się na nogach. Zasnąłby nim zdążyłabym cokolwiek zrobić.

- Dziesięć tysięcy! - przebija gość spod baru. Przyglądam się jemu jeszcze raz. Powaga maluje mu oblicze. Opiera się o blat, upijając łyk ze szklanki.

Jest uparty i wyraźnie mu się spodobałam. Wyobrażam sobie czego mógłby chcieć, jeśliby wygrał i przechodzą mi ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

- Jedenaście, daję dziesięć plus tysiąc! - drży się ktoś.

Nie patrzę na kolejnego napaleńca. Gość z whisky zaraz wtrąci swój głos. Czekam, przymykając powieki.

I tak się dzieję. Oferuję dwanaście tysięcy. Oznacza to że przebiłam tamte dziewczyny i jak na razie prowadzę. To śmieszne bo nie robię nic. Przede mną jeszcze jedna laska i zastanawiam się jak się zachowa tu stojąc. Będzie uwodzić a może zechce wzorować się na mnie? Do tej pory moja prezentacja jest najbardziej opłacalna. Forsa nie rośnie tak błyskawicznie jak na trzech poprzednich wejściach ale jest jej więcej. Czyżbym wprowadziła nieświadomie nowy owocujący sposób? Wiem, że nie. Mam szczęście. Przeklęte szczęście.

- Eh gościu, ja daję dwanaście i pół. - wystękuje pijak, na którego tak mocno liczę.

- Trzynaście! - wyje pewien grubas, oblizując obleśnie usta.

- Trzynaście i pięćset! - wcina się jakiś wypacykowany facet, w otoczeniu niemoralnych dziewcząt.

Ciśnienie podnosi mi się. Nerwy rozbudzają się na nowo.

Patrzę w oczy mężczyźnie, któremu najbardziej na mnie zależy. Wysyłam mu telepatyczne błagania by zaprzestał. Strasznie się jego boję. Właśnie jego. Bo w odróżnieniu od pozostałych zdaje się być wyjątkowo trzeźwy. Jeśli mnie kupi wykorzysta mnie do końca. W innym wypadku mogłabym zwodzić, resztę z tych nachlanych gości tak długo, dopóki zasnęliby w moich objęciach. Łudzę się, że akurat tak to się potoczy.

Gość spod baru, błędnie odczytuje moje intencje. Mam wrażenie, że się uśmiecha.

- Szesnaście tysięcy.

Wstrząs jaki w jednej sekundzie mnie ogarnia, wrzyna mi się boleśnie we wnętrzności. Mam odruch wymiotny. Zakrywam usta dłoni i wylewam kilka łez z wysiłku.

Modlę się do ciszy, by została przerwana przez jakiś, jakikolwiek, jęczący głos. Dzieję się inaczej.

Po minucie prowadzący kończy zabawę.

- Szesnaście tysięcy po raz pierwszy.

Chcę uciec, odlecieć, prysnąć albo się rozpłynąć.

Muszę się opanować!

- Szesnaście tysięcy po raz drugi.

Nikt nie daje więcej!

Żałuję ale zapominam czego.

- Szesnaście tysięcy po raz trzeci!

Wybucha burza oklasków.

Jim, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam i jego ludzie gratulują sobie, głośno się ciesząc. Kelnerki z podwójną szybkością roznoszą to co potrzebne do zabawy. Muzyka staje się głośna, światła, którego jak dotąd zwrócone były tylko na mnie, teraz błyskają na całe uszczęśliwione towarzystwo.

- Złaź z stamtąd! - głos dochodzi spod sceny pode mną. Spuszczam wzrok. To Juliette, wysoce zniecierpliwiona.

- Co się gapisz! Klient zaraz będzie pod twoim pokojem!

Trzęsą mi się kolana ale powoli daję radę zejść. Ochroniarz, który wcześniej mnie pilnował zniknął. _Adios, amigo_, syczę pod nosem.

* * *

- Co z ostatnią ochotniczką? - pytam znużona, kiedy prowadzi mnie za rękę do mojego _darkroomu_.

- Zrezygnowała. Założyła się z Jimem, że zgarniesz najmniej pieniędzy. Przeliczyła się i wyleciała.

- A Jim?

Prycha i ściska mocniej moją dłoń.

- Podobasz mu się. Gdyby nie stanowisko jakie obejmuje sam wystartowałby z niezłą kwotą. I wygrałby cię. Daję sobie rękę uciąć, że tak to by się właśnie skończyło.

Przepychamy się przez rozgorączkowany tabun facetów, którzy co rusz dotykają najróżniejszych części mojego ciała. W tłumie udaję mi się dopatrzeć Jen. W końcu... Aktualnie siedzi okrakiem na kolanach jednego z bogaczy, namiętnie się z nim całując. O istnieniu swojej przyjaciółki, dzięki której nie wyleciała z budy, najwidoczniej zapomniała...

Widzę barmana, który znów się na mnie gapi. Odwzajemniam spojrzenie ale Juliette pociąga mnie za sobą.

- Mogę ściągnąć te przeklęte buty? Cholernie mnie uwierają? - żalę się jej, włócząc nogami.

- A ściągaj sobie co chcesz, ale na miejscu.

Pokazuje jej język choć wiem,że tego nie widzi. Ten niewinny gest przenosi mnie na moment do krainy dzieciństwa. Przypominam sobie o ojcu i wyobrażam sobie, jak bardzo byłby wściekły, wiedząc co zaraz zrobię. Myślę, o twarzy faceta spod barku i jego limach pod oczami, gdyby tak miał do czynienia z moim starym.

W końcu jesteśmy już przy drzwiach.

- Ok. Idź i ogarnij się. Koniecznie popraw makijaż. Tabletki?! - uzmysławia sobie nagle i w nerwach zabiera się do przeszukiwania swoich kieszeń.

- Wszystko załatwione. - uświadamiam jej.

- A no tak. Przecież wy wszystkie o tym zawsze pamiętacie...

Uspokaja się i poprawia okulary.

Jej obiektywizm i rzeczowość czasami działają mi na nerwy.

- No dobrze. On zaraz tu będzie. Lecę.

Odchodzi zostawiając za sobą zapach orzeźwiających perfum.

Rozdygotana wchodzę do pokoju, w którym panuje bezbrzeżny mrok. Zapalam lampę. Pomieszczenie wypełnia czerwona poświata. Siadam zmęczona na szerokiej żółtej sofie, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Chowam twarz w dłoniach.

Właściwie nie wiem jak mam się zachować. Od czego zaczął, czy próbować rozmawiać... Zostałam niedoinformowana wedle własnego życzenia.  
W trakcie licytacji, obserwowałam kilka dziewcząt tak więc mogłam je naśladować bez robienia głupot. Tu, jestem zdana wyłącznie na siebie. Idiotyczne jest to ile razy w ciągu dzisiejszego wieczoru się na sobie zawiodłam. Klnę pod nosem.

Zdecydowałam, że na razie nie ściągnę obcasów. Spodziewam się, że ta część mojego 'wystroju' zrodzi zatrważający efekt na twarzy mego zwycięzcy.

Po niespełna dwóch minutach, rozlega się spokojne, potrójne pukanie do drzwi.

Zaciskam pięści i wstaje powoli, by uniknąć choćby najmniejszego szemrania. Łudzę się, że koleś, stojący za drzwiami pomyśli, że mnie tu nie ma.

Posuwam się stopniowo ku drzwiom, by usłyszeć jak odchodzi. Zamiast tego następuje kolejna, bolesna dla mego żołądka, trzykrotna seria uderzeń w ciemne drewno wejściowych drzwi.

Prawdopodobnie zniesmaczony mężczyzna uda się za moment do mojego szefa, by zaskarżyć się na nieodpowiedzialną pracownicę. Jim natomiast, zjawi się u mnie a jego poirytowana mina, będzie najmniejszym z moich problemów.

Dlatego więc, decyduję się otworzyć.

_Niech się dzieje wola nieba_, jak powiedziałaby świętej pamięci, moja prababka.

Wchłaniam głęboko do płuc, dużą dawkę powietrza, prawie się nim krztusząc.

Odchrząkuję gniewnie i pewnie otwieram wrota do osobistego piekła.

Mężczyzna, który w nich stoi, ciemny typ spod barku wygląda trochę inaczej niż wtedy kiedy widziałam go po raz ostatni. Zdaje się być wyższy i lepiej zbudowany. Jego koszula, z równiutko podwiniętymi rękawami przy nadgarstkach to nie zwyczajne bordo a wściekłe, mocne bordo wpadające niemalże w czerń. Twarz rysuje mu się w wyniosłości. Przerażającej, niestrwożonej wyniosłości.

Przy nim czuję się jak małe, głupie dziewczę od brudnej roboty.

Cofam się nerwowo, nie spuszczając oczu z matowych źrenic, wpuszczając go tym samym do środka. Przywieram plecami o zimną ścianę barwy czerwonej i obserwuje jak bogacz zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Ot, wpadłam jak śliwka w kompot.

Mężczyzna siada swobodnie za sofie koloru cytryny i bacznie mnie obserwuje. Zakłada nogę na nogę i klepie miejsce obok siebie, zapraszając tym samym bym usiadła obok niego.

Podciągam nosem, nie próbując spełnić pierwszego z jego żądań bo moje kości zdają się o kilkanaście kilogramów cięższe. Zmroziło mnie doszczętnie, przyklejając mnie na dobre do chłodu, chropowatej ściany. Nie ma szans, bym jakoś się wyrwała. Nie mogę, nie chcę...

Uśmiech półgębkiem wysyłany do mnie z drugiego końca pokoju bardzo podsyca mój przygaszony nastrój.

Ale pamiętam o Jimie, o tych szesnastu tysiącach, o uwierającym gorsecie, niewygodnych budach, ekstrawaganckiej fryzurze.

Siłą woli zmuszam się by przełamać wrośnięty we mnie lód. Ruszam ociężale i siadam na miękkim siedzeniu ale metr od wskazanego miejsca.

Wyobrażam sobie, jak wygląda towarzyszący mi mężczyzna nago i wiem, że nie chcę oglądać tego na żywo...

- Co by to było, gdybyś trafiła na kogoś innego... - wzdycha i przejeżdża palcami po swoich czarnych, do tyłu zaczesanych włosach.

Milczę. Atakuje mnie suchość w gardle.

- Szesnaście tysięcy w ciągu piętnastu minut... Wyobrażasz to sobie? Zapewne pławią się w luksusach, mając w posiadaniu tak naiwne dziewczyny jak ty? Nie szkoda ci czasu?

Zaciekle zatrzymuję w sobie głos. Boję się, że jak otworzę usta, wprowadza go w pewne śmiałości... Niech więc jego monolog trwa jak najdłużej.

- Obserwuję ten lokal od dłuższego już czasu. Wypatruję dziewcząt takich jak ty. Jesteście tu rzadkością, musisz mi uwierzyć. Nie interesują mnie profesjonalistki, które siedzą długo w tym fachu. Chyba nie ma dla nich nadziei, a przynajmniej nie uzyskają jej z mojej strony. Ostatnim razem, kiedy próbowałem robić coś w ich sprawie... Ah. To nie skończyło się dobrze. - krzywi się do swych złych wspomnień, machając w zrezygnowaniu głową.

- Jak dotąd jesteś pierwsza. Nie wiem czy jesteś dziewicą ale... - uśmiecha się przepraszająco, kontynuując. - Wybacz za moją bezpośredniość. Ale czy przyglądałaś się tym trzem kobietom, które sprzedały się przed tobą? Jedną z nich, tę rudą, spotkałem wcześniej. Tuż po tym jak, wyszła ledwie ubrana z męskiej toalety z facetem u boku. Dali za nią bodajże pięć tysięcy. Mało, jak na taki klub bo już 'używana'. Ten, twój szef to brudny łachmyta, żerujący nie tylko na biednych dziewczątkach ale i na kłamstwie.

To co mówi dociera do mnie w spowolnieniu. Nie wiem jakie ma plany. Przerywam wstęgę milczenia by się dowiedzieć.

- Co chcę pan przez to powiedzieć? Co mam zrobić?

- Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję. Walczyłem o to by do tych drzwi nie zapukał ktoś inny, kto potraktowałby cię nieco inaczej jak traktuje cię ja. Tyle.

- Czemu? - pytam podejrzliwie bo nie ma w tym większego sensu.

- Em. Mam córkę, piękną, piękną córkę. Jakiś czas temu wiodła podobne życie do twojego. Tyle, że w jej w przypadku nieco się spóźniłem. Gnój sponiewierał jej ciało, zostawiając bezradne dziewczę w całkowitej rozsypce. Gdybym tylko robola wygrzebał z tej jego nędznej dziurki zostałaby po nim tylko mokra plamka.

Strzyka nieznośnie palcami, czerwieniejąc się na twarzy. Spotyka moją zlęknioną twarz i opanowuje się odrobinę.

- Widzisz. Marie Jane jest dobrą dziewczyną, która w chwili słabości znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i nieodpowiednim czasie. Stado bydląt postanowiło ją wykorzystać by powiększyć objętość swoich portfeli. Umieszczona ją w tego typu miejscu i licytowaną jej czystość. Nie wiem ile dla nich zarobiła.

Mężczyzna chowa twarz w dłoniach. Nie mam pojęcia jak się zachować. Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Podciągam kolana pod brodę i daję mu czas.

- Kilka lat temu zmarła mi żona. Długo obwiniałem się, że to moja wina, że ja stoję za jej śmiercią. Wiedziałem przecież, że jest złym kierowcą ale nie przypuszczałem, że aż tak marnym. Gdybym uświadomił to sobie wcześniej, nigdy nie dopuściłbym jej do kierownicy... Pewnego dnia pojechała na zakupy i nie wróciła. Widziałem samochód po tym wszystkim! Wyglądał jak zwinięty precel, rozumiesz! Jak niby moja mała Marie Jane miała ten ogrom bólu unieść na barkach? Ona jest taka słaba psychicznie. Odziedziczyła to po mnie, wiesz? Ja w tym czasie by zapomnieć, rzuciłem się w wir pracy. Piąłem się ku górze, przynosząc do do domu coraz to więcej pieniędzy. Między mną a Marie Jane powstała przepaść. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, ograniczając się do powitań i pożegnań. Robiło się coraz gorzej, oddalaliśmy się od siebie w zatrważającym tempie. Byliśmy kompletnie sobie obcy. Wcześniej czy później musiało się coś złego wydarzyć. Moja córka wylądowała w burdelu. Straciła cnotę z pięćdziesięcioletnim skurwysynem.

Nie wytrzymała tego i któregoś razu zapukała do drzwi mego biura. Opowiedziała mi swą nędzną historię w najokropniejszych szczegółach. Pozwoliłem by wypłakała mi się w ramionach. Nie krzyczałem na nią ani nie byłem wściekły. Skrzywdzili mi dziecko i to w ich kierunku wycelowałem całą swą nienawiść. Z czasem powoli przepaść zaczęła się zwężać. Na powrót staliśmy się sobie bliscy. Dogadujemy się. Prace odłożyłem na dalszy plan. Wczoraj na przykład byliśmy razem w kinie. Cholera, nie znoszę komedii romantycznych ale godzę się dla niej na to. Teraz jest już dobrze.

Słucham tych słów jak oczarowana. Wzruszam się nawet, kiedy w pewnym momencie, oczy mężczyzny stają się mgliste.

- Słuchaj dziewczyno. Obiecałem sobie, że wyrwę nieświadome dziewczyny z tego bagna. To taka żelaza zasada. Poprzysiągłem to Marie Jane, bo to musi się wreszcie skończyć. Przyglądałem się całemu 'spektaklowi'. Pierwszy trzy dziewczyny to tylko taki chwyt. Wiem, że wiesz, że to nie są już dziewice od dłuższego czasu. Dlatego nie reagowałem. Ale kiedy spostrzegłem ciebie... To widać. Nie chciałaś tego. Bardzo się bałaś. Miałaś w oczach taki przestrach jaki miała Marie Jane kiedy przyszła do mnie cała zapłakana. Poczułem potrzebę by cię wyciągnąć. Nie było lekko ale się udało. Wiec, że faceci to wyczuli dlatego obstawiali. A szło to wolniej bo obawiali się, że wymiękniesz. Nie chcieli wyrzucać forsy w błoto. Zazwyczaj na licytacjach tak to się odbywa. Profesjonalne aktorki porno są jak olej napędowy. Właściwie nie rozumiem dlatego wprost tego nie mówią. Nie straciliby kasy. Ale to ich zabawa.

Brakuje mi powietrza. Ten facet chce mnie stąd wyciągnąć... Płaci szesnaście tysięcy byle tylko nie dobrali mi się do majtek... Byłam jedyną dziewicą na przedstawieniu... Wszystko co mi mówiono, co świadczył Jim i nakazywała Jenny... Jeden wielki cyrk. Myślę o tacie i robi mi się smutno.

- Dziękuję. - szepczę prawie bezgłośnie. - To wszystko... dziękuję.

Osuwam się na sofie kompletnie przygnieciona. Jest mi wstyd, że tak źle myślałam o tym człowieku. Pozory nikczemnie mnie zmyliły. Jedyna myśl jaka pojawia mi się w głowie na zrewanżowanie się mojemu wybawcy, to uchylenia rąbka tajemnicy własnego życia.

- Mam bardzo złe kontakty z ojcem. - zwierzam się - Prawie tak obce jak w przypadku pana i pana córki. Moja matka rzuciła nas dwa lata temu dla swego pracodawcy. Uciekła z tą łysą pałą w siną dal, zostawiając nas na pastwę chińskich zupek. Mój ojciec w przeciwności do pana to niedołęga. Nie zarabia kroci. Jest typowym chłopcem na posyłki dla zastępcy szefa a siano jakie znosi do domu ledwie starcza na rachunki. Jest źle i robi się coraz gorzej.

Przerywam chwilę i przyglądam się twarzy nieznajomego, który uratował mi dupę. Obserwuję mnie troskliwie. Zapiera mi dech bo nikt nigdy tak na mnie nie patrzył.

- Ale nie dlatego tu jestem. - ciągnę - Chodzi o kasę ale nie tak bardzo. Dziś dostanę trzydzieści procent z tych szesnastu... Weszłam w to bo potrzebowałam własnego życia. Nadopiekuńczość jaką oferował mi mój tatulek zabijała mnie od wewnątrz. Zapragnęłam pokazać mu, że sama sobie poradzę w życiu. Że nie miał prawa trzymać nad mną tak przytaczającej kontroli. Ale...

- Tu tu cię kontrolują. A ojciec tylko nad tobą czuwał. - skonstatuje za mnie.

- Otóż to.

Uśmiecha się do mnie współczującą. Grzebie chwilę w kieszeni spodni i wyjmuje sporawy portfel. Jego zawartość lśni zielenią. Zapycha do środka palce i wyciąga gruby plik banknotów.

- To jest twoje ale pod jednym warunkiem. - tajemniczość obrysowuje mu rysy twarzy. Zmarszczki błyszczą mu na czole i pod szmaragdowymi oczyma. - Rzuć to. Pieprznij to w cholerę i wracaj do ojca czym prędzej. Przeproś go za swoje zachowanie i obiecaj, że teraz wszystko będzie dobrze.

Wpatrujemy się w siebie niepewnie. Cisza unosząca się w ciepłym powietrzu, smaga mnie w uszy.

- Przysięgnij Carla. - grzmi stanowczo. Na czole występuje mu żyła a ja niebywale orientuję się, że zapamiętał moje imię.

- Tak zrobię. Nie znoszę zapachu poty a w tej zapyziałej dziurze jedzie tym świństwem na całego.

Śmieje się cicho, przekonany moją obietnicą i wręcza mi do rąk pieniądze. Jest ich sporo i w zdumieniu podsumowuję, że oto jeszcze tyle forsy w rękach nie trzymałam. Głupio mi je przyjmować.

Mężczyzna widzi, że się waham. Przejmuje głos.

- No bierz je. Przyjmijmy, że płacę ci je za rozmowę. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jaka to przyjemność wygadać się komuś kto patrzy na moje sprawy z boku a jednocześnie wie jak bardzo to wszystko jest porąbane.

Ściskam pieniądze i dziękuję za nie.

- Masz jeszcze to.

Biorę obcy, przedmiot i oglądam małą plastikową wizytówkę jednej ze znanych firm.

- Przyślij do mnie ojca. Pogadamy sobie na sprawy zawodowe.

Siedzę zamurowana i śledzę jak niesamowity człowiek kieruję się do wyjścia.

- Muszę już iść. Marie Jane ma jutro z rana pierwszą lekcję jazdy konnej a ja mam jej towarzyszyć. Jeśli się nie wyśpię będę nie do zniesienia.

Posyła mi oczko i zamyka niedosłyszalnie skrzypiące drzwi.

* * *

Potrzebuję godziny by wszystko przetrawić. Na spokojnie.

Postanawiam, że nie powiem nic Jimowi o swojej niedawno podjętej decyzji. Planuję po prostu wyjść i już nigdy więcej nie wrócić.

Pozbywszy się tych ohydnych ciuchów, ubieram się prędko w moją starą dżinsową spódniczkę i zieloną, flanelową koszulę w kratę. Zmywam z twarzy tłusty makijaż. Włosy zostawiam w spokoju bo jak na razie niewiele mogę z nimi zdziałać. Niewygodne obcasy ciskam w ciemny kąt. Niech czekają na inną łatwowierną laskę, choć spodziewam się, że mój wybawiciel się nią zajmę. Życzę jej tego, choć nie mam pojęcia kim będzie.

Zarzucam na ramię torbę i żegnam się z pokojem na zawsze. Towarzyszy mi nieskrywana ulga.

Na dole panuje harmider. Głośna muzyka, duchota, zapach potu i prawie nagie kobiety zadowalające bandę idiotów przewijają mi się w przez uszy, nos i oczy.

Przeciskam się między całującą się parą, pomagając sobie rękoma. Słyszę Gomeza. Drze się jak opętany.

Mijam go bez słowa. Opiera się bezwiednie o kolumienkę przyozdobioną w cennik alkoholi, starając się podrygiwać w takt szemrzącej muzyki. Przekrzykuje wokalistę, myląc co drugie słowo. Dupek.

Nieopodal rozpoznaję Collinsa. Kołysze się miarowo, do szczętu wstawiony. Zaśmiewa się do kokietujących go pannic, rozlewając z kieliszka bezbarwny płyn.

Kryję twarz we włosach, przyspieszam by mnie nie zauważył.

Pech chce, że jednak mnie dostrzega. Chwiejnym krokiem zastępuje mi drogę, ukazując błyszczące w uśmiechu zęby.

- Moja perła, mój skarb. Och Carl...

Ma w planie zarzucić swoje łapy na moje ramiona ale w ostatniej chwili odpycham je od siebie.

Mierzy mnie wzrokiem i coś do niego dociera.

- Ależ, gdzie ma _madame_ się wybiera? Tylu mężczyzn rozkochałaś w sobie a teraz uciekasz jak Kopciuszek, w twym przypadku po północy? Skarbie me?

- Panie Collins, nie powiedziałam przecież, że wchodzę w ten pański biznes. Interesowała mnie jedynie sprzedaż swojego dziewictwa za jak najlepszą cenę. Dobiliśmy targu więc jestem wolna.

Żałuję, że moje założenie 'wyjść i nie wrócić' nie objęło jednak tego chama. Nie lubię się tłumaczyć, zwłaszcza jemu.

Jim lustruje mnie z błyskiem w oku, poprawiając nonszalancko kołnierz mojej koszuli.

- Niunuś. Umawialiśmy się chyba, że będziesz mówiła do mnie po imieniu. - robi krok do przodu, muskając mój nos koniuszkiem palca wskazującego. - Powiem ci coś jeszcze. Dałaś mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że chcesz zostać pod moimi skrzydłami bardzo, bardzo długo. Cóż to się stało, że moja najlepsza, najseksowniejsza pracownica tak nagle zmienia zdanie?

Puszcza do mnie perskie oczko. Wyciąga coś z kieszeni marynarki i wkłada owe 'coś' do kieszonki mej koszuli wyszytej na piersi. Odgaduję w myślach, że to moje trzydzieści procent...

- Nic szczególnego. Nie sądziłam, że zbiorę tyle forsy. To właśnie ten aspekt utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że na mnie już czas. Dostałam czego chciałam.

- Tak więc, jednak rozważałaś zostanie. - wychwytuje - Oj, blefujesz kochanie.

Mimo ogromnej dawki alkoholu jaka od niego zionie, zdaję się być aż zanadto trzeźwy, skoro nie daje się omamić mojej gadce.

- Idę do domu. Nie podpisywałam żadnych umów więc nic mnie tu nie trzyma. Dostałeś kupę kasy Jim. Zatrzymaj swoje łakomstwo bo i próżność osiągnie szczyt. Wtedy nie będzie dla ciebie ratunku.

Odchodzę z podniesioną głową i uśmiecham się triumfalnie.

Ale Jim chce coś jej powiedzieć bo chwyta mnie impulsywnie za przedramię. Mrużę oczy.

- On cię rozdziewiczył. Ja to przypieczętuję.

Wyrywam gwałtownie rękę i pędem wybiegam z klubu.

Jestem wściekła, mam ochotę wrócić tam z powrotem, by szpiczastym obcasem grzmotnąć temu palantowi prosto w samo krocze. Ale przecież buty zostawiłam w ciemnym pokoju... Pluję sobie w brodę, że nie wzięłam ich ze sobą.

- Ale, kurwa skąd miałam wiedzieć, że ten świstak to takie chamidło?!

Zimny jak na tę porę roku podmuch wiatru smaga mi twarz. Pieką mnie policzka.

- Co ty masz to świstaków?

Odwracam się z zaciśniętymi pięściami w gotowości ale to tylko ten chłopak od baru. Zamyka drzwi lokalu ucinając przy tym dźwięki czegoś co chwile wcześniej nazwałam muzyką oraz mnóstwo głosów, rozbawionych i podnieconych.

- A ty tu czego? - warczę do barmana, rozmasowując sobie marznące ramiona.

Oferuje mi swoją kurtkę ale nie przyjmuję jej. Częstuje mnie papierosem ale i to odrzucam.

- Gary, a ty jesteś tą Carlą?

- Brawo za spostrzegawczość.

Szukam w torebce telefonu komórkowego. Kiedy go odnajduję, telefonuję po taksówkę. Ta ma być za dziesięć minut.

- Słuchaj, - mówię przez zęby - jeśli masz mi coś pilnego do powiedzenia, mów.

Barman zaciąga się leniwie i sekundę później wypuszcza kłęby dymu papierosowego z ust.

- Wyszedłem tu na papierosa. Hej, nawet ja od czasu do czasu potrzebuję świeżego powietrza. Nic do ciebie nie mam...

Uświadamiam sobie, że ostatnimi czasy za dużo myślę o sobie. Pokornieję.

Zapada między nami cisza, przerywana stłumionym tupotem dzikich brzmień.

- Przepraszam, że pytam ale chyba nie spodobało ci się tutaj?

Kręcę przecząco spuszczoną głową. Przystępuję z nogi na nogę.

- Mnie też tu się nie podoba. Zaryzykowałbym nawet stwierdzenie, że nie znoszę tego miejsca.

- To czemu tu pracujesz? Chodzi o forsę? - pytam, przyglądając się jak jedną rękę wkłada do kieszenie dżinsów, drugą z papierosem opiera na słupie informacyjnym.

- Tak. Znajduję się, jakby to powiedzieć... - zamyśla się na ułamek sekundy - O. Utknąłem w sytuacji patowej. Gdyby nie Jim, dryfowałbym na morzach wzburzonych przywiązany do tratwy, gniłbym zakopany w lesie albo odcięto by mi głowę i wrzucono resztę ciała do kanału. Koleś jest jaki jest, każdy widzi. Ale uwierz, ta robota spadła mi z nieba.

Gary zaśmiewa się do siebie i pozostałości po wypalonym pecie upuszcza na betonowy chodnik.

- Dlaczego więc nie znosisz tego chłamu? - rzucam, obserwując jak wywraca oczyma.

- Nie lubię kurestwa.

- Ja też. - wyszeptuję.

Mierzy mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów i uśmiecha się podejrzliwie. Światła buchające z jaśniejącego loga klubu oblewają mu twarz.

- Chyba już tu nie wrócisz, co? Jim się wkurwił a to źle wróży.

- Miałam niewyobrażalnie potężną nadzieję, że to co mu wygarnęłam nie przejdzie mu koło nosa. Tak się stało?

- O tak. - deklaruje mi. - Nigdy go takiego nie widziałem a pracuję tu już trochę czasu.

Śmieję się w głos, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Spoglądam w czarne niebo, podziurawione białymi gwiazdami i srebrnym półksiężycem.

- Ile potrzebujesz kasy, Gary?

- Tyle ile roznegliżowanych lasek przewinie się przez mój bar w ciągu miesiąca?

- Mam rozumieć, że sporo.

Wzrusza ramionami robiąc nieśmiały krok w moją stronę.

Szkoda mi chłopaka, bo sprawia wrażenie przybitego. Decyduję się mu pomóc choć tak naprawdę, pragnę pozbyć się ciężaru, który zawisnął na moich piersiach. Nie chcę czegoś co miało jakikolwiek związek z obłudnym Collinsem.

Wyjmuję z kieszonki koszuli pliczek swojej forsy i wkładam ją pewnie chłopakowi do kieszeni spodni, w której trzyma dłoń. Przesuwam palcami po strukturze jego gładkiej skóry i wyjmuję rękę.

Spogląda na mnie oniemiały i zaskoczony, po czym wyciąga to co ode mnie otrzymał. Patrzy na pieniądze i na mnie. Powtarza ten cykl kilka razy.

- No co? - odzywam się. - Masz kasę i możesz zrobić sobie wolne. Możesz nawet rzucić to wszystko w cholerę i odjechać stąd w siną dal.

- Ale... - przerywa cicho.

- Bierz i nie gadaj. Wystarczy?

- Tak. Prawie. Ale... - jest osłupiały, wręcz wstrząśnięty. Chyba nie rozumie co do niego mówię.

- Resztę pożyczysz od matki, albo ojca, brata czy siostry, może od kumpla no nie wiem, wymyślisz coś. Ja skończyłam z tym. - wskazuję na klub. - Idź w moje ślady. Oh Gary, jedź do domu i wyśpij się porządnie. Te wory pod oczyma nie pasują ci do brązowych oczu. Kompletnie nie.

Moja taksówka podjeżdża. Zatrzymuje się równolegle do krawężnika.

- Ok ja lecę. Powodzenia w rozwiązywaniu problemów.

Ruszam w kierunku samochodu. Gary zastępuje mi drogę.

- Dzięki. Ale...

- Cholera skończ z tym 'ale'. Ratuję ci dupę. Gdybyś postawił kropkę po 'dzięki' byłabym wniebowzięta.

- Eee... Dzięki...

Przytakuję i podchodzę do auta bo wiem, że kierowca zaraz zacznie się niecierpliwić ale chłopak chwyta mnie na łokieć.  
Ostatni raz obracam się ku niemu znużona.

- Spotkamy się jeszcze kiedyś?

Jego rozbiegane tęczówki lśnią nienazwanym blaskiem.

- Nie wiem. Może.

Omijam Gary'ego roześmiana, zostawiając go wmurowanego w posadzkę. Wsiadam do taksówki i mocno zatrzaskuję drzwi.

Kiedy odjeżdżam czuję, po prostu to wiem, że chłopak od baru żegna mnie wzrokiem.

Jest mi z tym dobrze.

* * *

Wiem, wiem znalazłam się trochę w nieodpowiednim miejscu bo konkretnie mówiąc nie do tego służy TA strona ale... MNIE się tu spodobało na tyle mocno, że zdecydowałam się zostać. No trudno.

Powyższa historia to dziecko mej rąbniętej wyobraźni, przepraszam wszystkich, którzy w jakiś sposób poczuli się czymkolwiek urażeni. Nie chciałam, serio!

Wszelkie błędy i niedoskonałości musicie mi wybaczyć. To PIERWSZA historia, którą zdecydowałam się puścić w OBIEG PUBLICZNY(!). Mam dość pisania czegoś tylko po to by schować to pod tabunem kurzu i nieprzeczytanych książek. Koniec z tym!

W zanadrzu szykuję coś kompletnie innego gatunkowo. Strzeżcie się :D

1000 $ = 1000 zł. Nie umiem inaczej.

I na koniec, będąc rzeczową w stu procentach:

**Kopiowanie i powielanie bez zgody autora jest zabronione. **Ble. Ble. Ble.


End file.
